


Minatory - McGee

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1432]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee and Tony have just started dating when something goes horribly wrong on an undercover op that Tony and Gibbs are on. Can McGee support his partner? Can either of them forgive Gibbs?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1432]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Minatory - McGee

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/02/2003 for the word [minatory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/02/minatory).
> 
> minatory[ min-uh-tawr-ee, -tohr-ee ]  
adjective  
menacing; threatening.
> 
> This was requested by Anonymous as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> WARNING: This prompt focuses on consent issues.
> 
> Prompt:  
To keep their cover, Gibbs rapes Tony. In the aftermath, McGee is left to pick up the pieces.
> 
> Background/Details/Extra info:  
Tony and McGee are in either an established or starting a romantic relationship with each other.
> 
> Gibbs and Tony are both undercover when things go horribly wrong -- and Gibbs makes the decision to force himself on Tony. He does not consult or warn Tony when he decides to do it, he simply does it. 
> 
> What I would like to see is the aftermath -- for both Tony and Gibbs. I want to see how Gibbs justifies his decision, and I want to see Tony's struggle to forgive him for the betrayal. I would also like to see McGee's struggle to support his partner in the aftermath.
> 
> This is not an easy subject, but I hope you're willing to take the challenge of writing it.  
**End Prompt**
> 
> Warning: You will probably not like Gibbs in this story.

McGee had finally worked up the courage to ask Tony out. He was over the moon when Tony said, yes. Honestly, even though he’d asked Tony, he’d never expected him to say yes. 

They’d had multiple dates and things were going well. There’d even been more than one memorable night of amazing sex. He thought things were perfect. That nothing could go wrong. 

Well you know what they say about jinxes. Tim was pretty sure he’d somehow placed a jinx on his relationship with Tony by that thought given what happened next.

He didn’t know the full details of it. Tony wouldn’t tell him, but he knew something had gone wrong, horribly wrong, during the undercover op he was working with Gibbs. Tony wouldn’t say what Gibbs had done, but the fact that they weren’t speaking to each other anymore was rather telling in Tim’s eyes.

Tony only said that Gibbs had crossed the line. This bothered McGee and made him doubt not only Gibbs, but Tony and his relationship with him. Gibbs insisted that it was the only way he could keep Tony safe and McGee felt torn between his boyfriend and his boss. He didn’t know which one to believe.

Tony refused to tell him the entire story, insisting that he was handling it. Tim had seen the evidence, though. He’d dealt with enough abuse victims to recognize when someone had been hurt mentally and physically and was trying to hide it and not let it affect their actual relationship. When Tony started flinching if McGee got too close, Tim knew something untolerable had happened to Tony.

He couldn’t believe that Gibbs would be capable of such an act, but it was pretty obvious that Tony’s trust in intimacy had been damaged in a way that wasn’t Tim’s fault and wasn’t something he could easily fix. All he could do was be patient with his partner and let Tony handle it how he needed to. He wanted Tony to seek counseling, but he knew that would go over like a lead balloon, so he didn’t even bother bringing it up with him.

He did his best to comfort Tony and tell him it was alright when their multiple attempts at sex halted unexpectedly because Tony wasn’t comfortable or ready. Tim backed off each time, but the picture it painted wasn’t pretty and Tim knew exactly who to blame for Tony’s situation. He tried to keep his feelings on the matter from Tony, wanting to be the supportive boyfriend and not throw even more of a wrench into things at work than there already was due to the fallout between Gibbs and Tony, but he suspected Tony knew how he felt anyway.

Every time, he was so pissed off at what had obviously happened to Tony that he was ready to track Gibbs down and demand his pound of flesh, Tony would distract him or somehow manage to prevent him from doing so. If it had happened only once or twice, Tim wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but this was the third time he’d been ready to track down Gibbs and Tony had distracted him. Gibbs had a rule about coincidences for a reason, even if Tim didn’t much like Gibbs right now.

Despite the struggles, his relationship with Tony was going strong. They weren’t exactly happy right now, but they were as close as they could be with something as heavy as what had happened to Tony hanging over their heads. Tim knew that no matter what happened they would make it through this together. He just didn’t know if the team would survive it.

Tim didn’t know Tony’s reasons for preventing him from going after Gibbs. He wasn’t sure if it was a misguided attempt to protect Tim or because Tony truly wanted to protect Gibbs for some unfathomable reason. Tim had always known that Tony’s feelings about Gibbs were complicated.

Gibbs had been the first person in Tony’s life to see him as worth something. Tony had admitted that to McGee shortly after they’d gotten together when Tim had been feeling insecure because Tony was ditching him to go do something for Gibbs. Tony had noticed Tim’s insecurities immediately and addressed them before they could fester and grow into something that couldn’t be fixed.

That didn’t make it any easier to watch his partner torn up like this. Tim really wanted to take Gibbs to task over what happened, but it was difficult when he didn’t really know what happened. He really hoped that one of these days Tony would be willing to tell him what happened. 

If not he may have to resort to cornering Gibbs and applying minatory pressure to him to find out what really happened. He might do it anyway, regardless. Honestly, just because he hadn’t stood up to Gibbs or Tony before didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of it. He liked to think he had a hidden core of steel that he could pull out when it was really needed.

He was trying very hard not to rush Tony, but the truth was the team had basically fallen apart and if something didn’t change soon there was a good chance that the director was going to try to step in. He’d tried to broach the topic with Tony multiple times, but Tony had brushed him off. Tim was about ready to try begging to see if he could at least find out what actually happened. 

He was pretty sure something of a sexual nature happened and based on how Tony was behaving, he had a sneaking suspicion that it was something close to rape. McGee really didn’t want to go behind Tony’s back and talk to Gibbs, but he couldn’t stand watching his partner like this either. 

They were at home watching a movie right now. Tony was pretending that everything was fine again. McGee had placed his arm around Tony’s shoulder and while he’d flinched initially, Tony had allowed it. 

Tim started rubbing his hand back and forth soothingly. “Tell me about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Tim.”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t be this tense. You know if you wanted to leave NCIS, I’d understand and support you, right?”

“What? Tim? What are you talking about?”

“Well it’s pretty obvious that you can’t work with Gibbs any longer.”

“I can work with Gibbs just fine,” Tony protested.

“Really? So the reason you haven’t said two words to him unless you had to for a case was just an experiment you were trying?” Tim pointed out, his voice tinted with disbelief.

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it before shrugging. 

“Come on, Tony. You can tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“If not me, who?”

“You won’t want me.”

“Nothing could ever make that true. I will always want you.”

With a sigh, Tony started talking about the undercover op. He was so quiet that Tim had to strain to hear him even though he was sitting right next to him. It started out pretty straight forward, but then the group started getting suspicious. 

Tony didn’t know why, but Gibbs pulled Tony’s pants down and slid a lubed finger in before Tony could even think to protest. The group was cheering Gibbs on and Tony didn’t want it, but he couldn’t stop it without blowing their cover. 

Tim wrapped his arm around Tony tighter, pulling him in closer. “You don’t have to continue, but sometimes it helps to get it all out.”

“Anyway, Gibbs tried to make it as easy as possible on me, but we’d just started our relationship and I felt like I was cheating on you.”

“Hey. You didn’t cheat on me. It’s fine. I promise.” McGee placed his hand under Tony’s chin and turned Tony to face him, dropping a light kiss on his lips.

”Thanks Tim.”

“I am going to have to have a talk with Gibbs about what he was thinking though. There is no excuse good enough for what he did to you.”

“Don’t get yourself in trouble on my account.”

“Hey, I go where you go. If you want to leave, we’ll leave, but something has to change. The team can’t function with two functional mutes.”

Tony’s lips quirked up a touch. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

The next day Tim glared across the bullpen for long enough that Gibbs finally barked, “You got a problem, McGee?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think I do.”

“Tim,” Tony warned.

“Trust me, Tony.”

Tony took a deep breath, “Fine. Be careful.”

Gibbs growled. “What is it, McGee?”

“Your office, boss.”

Gibbs’ raised his eyebrows, but headed for the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed behind them, Tim waited for the elevator to descend a bit before hitting the force stop button. “I’m very disappointed in you, Gibbs.”

“For?”

“What you did to Tony on that undercover op. You had no right.”

“They were going to kill us, Tim. I had to do something to make them think we were one of them.”

“You didn’t have to rape him.”

Gibbs looked away. “It was the only thing I could think of that would convince them fast enough. I overheard them discussing ways to get rid of us less than 15 minutes before.”

McGee’s eyes promised retribution as they practically glowed with determination. “There is always another way, Gibbs. The man I thought you were would never have done this. I don’t know if I can stay on your team.”

“I won’t stop you.”

McGee shook his head. “You bastard.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Guilty as charged. You’ve known that for a while, though.”

Tim’s hand started to shake with his anger as he tried to hold himself back from punching Gibbs in his smug mouth. The guy wasn’t even trying to apologize or make up for what he’d done. You couldn’t just use people like that. 

“I’d do it again if I had to.”

Smack. McGee didn’t even think, his fist just connected with Gibbs’ jaw. Gibbs rubbed at his jaw, but didn’t say anything.

“Let me make one thing clear, if I stay on this team, it’s not because of you. It’s for Tony. And if I ever find out you raped anyone else, I will make you pay,” McGee’s voice dripped with menace. 

Tim hit the force stop button again to get the elevator going again. He couldn’t talk about this with Gibbs anymore. At this point, the only reason he was still on the team was because he wasn’t about to leave Tony alone with that bastard, who clearly couldn’t be trusted. 

“Let’s go, Tony,” Tim announced as he exited the elevator.

“The work day isn’t over yet, McGee,” Gibbs snarled.

“You have no room to talk, Gibbs. Watch us.” Tim grabbed Tony’s arm and led him out of headquarters.

“What’s going on, Tim?”

“Wait until we’re home, please.”

Tony nodded. 

Tim ushered him into his vehicle and drove straight for his apartment. Once there he started pacing. “I don’t know how you can work with him, at all. I’m so angry I could punch something and I’ve already punched Gibbs.”

“You did? Way to go, McChampion!”

“He hurt you, Tony, and he’s not even sorry. If you want to stay, I’ll stay, but honestly I don’t want to be on his team anymore and would rather move elsewhere with you.”

“It’s complicated.”

“I know. I’m not trying to tell you what to do. I’ll support you either way, but I’ve lost all respect for Gibbs and I don’t trust him anymore, especially not around you.”

“Come on, Tim. Be reasonable. He’s not going to just randomly rape me.”

“You mean like he hasn’t before. Oh wait, he has.”

“Tim.”

“Don’t try to make me like him, Tony. It’s not going to work. You are more important to me than Gibbs or NCIS ever will be.”

“Ok, Tim. Calm down. I’m the one he hurt and I’m fine, I promise.”

“That doesn’t give him the right to hurt you.”

“Hey. I love that you’re so up in arms about this, but it’s fine, really. Don’t throw your career away unnecessarily.”

“If I lose my career over this, it won’t be much of a loss. This was intolerable, Tony.”

”Thanks Tim, but I need some time to sort out my feelings still.”

“No problem. I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

“You have no idea how much of a relief that is to me, Tim.”

Tim paced as he tried to calm himself down. He was so angry, right now, but he was trying to be supportive of his partner and not do something irreparable. 

“Come to bed, Tim,” Tony called out and Tim slumped before heading in.

He didn’t know what they were going to do. He didn’t know how they’d work this out. All he knew was that whatever happened he wanted to be there with Tony on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
